


Someday.

by omgbellamy



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, College, F/M, Friendship, Future, Hybrids, Love, New Orleans, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Plans, Promises, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbellamy/pseuds/omgbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Caroline finally have their long-awaited phone conversation. Based on the conversation in 7x14. They talk about their lives, their future, their plans, their wants and everything in-between. Caroline learns that what she thought she wanted isn't what she wants. But what she wants, she cannot have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Klaroline. This is my attempt at the 7x14 phone call because I am Klaroline trash. All characters and some of the dialogue are credit of the writers of TVD and TO. The rest is mine.

Caroline stared at her phone, twins sitting beside her. She didn’t want to. She didn’t want to acknowledge the way her heart beat faster at the vibrating phone, the way she had to take a deep breath before answering the call. It had been five years since she’d seen him last. Three years since he’d promised to stay away. And he had. He had kept his promise, but she had not. She was here now, in New Orleans in search of something. To protect the twins, partly her children now from danger.

“Klaus,” she said shakily, answering the phone.

“Hello, love,” Klaus greeted, making her stomach twist. She hadn’t heard his voice in three years. She reveled in the way the endearment rolled off of his tongue and the way that it made her stomach flip like a girl in high school and her first crush. 

The babies started crying as if on cue, and Caroline winced. She wasn’t much of a mother herself, she didn’t know how to deal with crying twins and was still learning the ins and outs of parenthood - well, temporary parenthood.

“Babies crying? My, my love, haven’t you been busy.”

Caroline almost laughed at Klaus’ comment. Only in the supernatural world could things of such a rarity happen. Caroline picked up one of the twins, gently rocking the baby. “No, no I haven’t...they’re, just....they’re not mine, okay?” 

“They’re not?”

“No,” Caroline said, “They are Alaric’s. Long story short, his wife died and she was pregnant with twins and somehow by the mystery of the supernatural world, I was chosen to carry them.”

“Wow, that is quite a story,” Klaus chuckled.

“Don’t. Why do you have Stefan’s phone anyway? Where is he?”

“He’s not here, love. Though he did inform me of the predicament he is in. It seems your boyfriend has gotten himself into quite the mess.”

“Yes, my boyfriend,” Caroline snapped, “Who is running from his life from some ancient crazy bitch who wants to kill him. And I am here, not being able to do anything, caring for these children that aren’t mine, hoping that somehow I’ll be able to sleep and not hear you gloating about it.”

“Stefan will be okay, Caroline," Klaus told her seriously.

“How?” she asked. She couldn't possibly see how Stefan running for his life would result in him staying alive and out of trouble. 

Klaus was surprised at the desperation in her voice. It hurt him, slightly. He always knew she cared about Stefan Salvatore and he knew they had a solid friendship, but he didn’t expect a romantic outcome of the two. He always thought that Stefan would end up with someone else and not a girl that he was just friends with before. Still, things could change; Klaus knew this all too well having had a daughter of his own with a werewolf that he had never planned. His love had been focused Hope and protecting her from the evils of the world and not on his own romantic affairs.

“He will, love. Believe me."

Caroline sighed a sigh of relief. Somehow, Klaus restored her faith. He always had. She never believed people like him before were capable of any good, but then he had opened up to her and shown her that the dark side had a good side and an alluring aura that she was attracted to. 

She remembered the time he had shown his own humanity. When he had told her about that one time he had wanted to be human and not the most powerful hybrid that lived. When he saw a hummingbird that flew up to him and he had told how he had thought about how it’s heart was beating wildly, ‘like a machine gun’, he had said. He was marveled by it, by how much work it took the little bird just to survive and how satisfying it must be each day for it to survive. He had saved her from danger multiple times, too, shown that he cared, even after all the wrong-doings he had done to her friends: to Elena, to Tyler, to Stefan. 

“So here you are, three years later, in college building a life for yourself, plans, a future, things you want,” he echoed. 

Caroline’s stomach twisted again. He had remembered what she had told him the last time they talked. How none of her plans involved him, a future of her own in college studying and planning ahead, like she was just a human girl again. She had intended to mean those words. She had never thought she would ever speak or hear from Klaus again. But the soon as she had heard his voice, it took her straight back. She couldn’t forget their connection. She couldn’t forget any of it and she didn’t want to take it back.

“Klaus, stop,” she demanded, angry that he was mocking her. She had never intended or wanted things to turn out this way.

“You didn’t want to have children, then?” Klaus asked, curious. He was curious about Caroline’s feelings in all of this. He always admired her selflessness. How she always cared about others, even her friends, who always had their own motives and problems, she wasn’t a priority, he had noticed. Caroline Forbes deserved to be treated like a queen. And he would have damn well treated her that way had she let him.

“No they weren’t. But what’s happened has happened – these aren’t my children anyways.”

“No, maybe not. But you will love them, Caroline. It is inevitable. You know that my family has challenged me, pushed me to the edge, given me the urge to kill at times, made me want to do horrible things to protect them, but it’s an instinct and a bond that you can’t explain. It is the same way with children – blood or not. That does not make a family, but believe me, Caroline, you will love them. Whether you want to or not.”

Caroline sighed. She knew Klaus was right. The twins were not hers. Yet, that didn’t stop her from cradling them a little too affectionately, that didn’t stop her from talking to them about futures she had planned for them while they slept, that didn’t stop her from loving them.

“And family can break your heart sometimes, too, Caroline,” Klaus told her, voice softer now. Caroline looked up, knowing what he was going to say. “And I was sorry to hear of your mother’s passing. I hope that you’re doing well.”

Caroline winced. The pain of remembering her mother’s absence made her upset. She thought about Liz every day of her life, wishing she was still here to see all of this craziness, wishing she had her advice and her hugs to throw herself into when she was sad. A stray tear fell from her eye. 

Caroline was surprised at how compassionate Klaus sounded. She had heard he’d had a child of his own a few years or so ago, but she didn’t imagine at least from hearing him how different he sounded. How different his perspective was.

“Thank you, Klaus,” Caroline replied, voice cracking.   
“Sometimes I do wish things would have been different,” Klaus said, distracting her from the conversation. He didn’t know why he was saying this – he didn’t know if it was selfish to do so – but if this was his only opportunity, he would be damned if he let it go to waste. “That you would have taken my offer and came with me travelling. I know you would have loved to have seen the world: Rome, Paris, Athens, Tokyo, Dubai, Cairo.”

Caroline nodded, wistfully, more tears falling. He was right. She did want to see the world. She would have gone if she had been able to. If the circumstances now were different, she would back her bags and travel with him, see the world and see it in all its glory, see the true Klaus Mikaelson.   
But things were not different. Klaus had a child and a duty and a responsibility and a family to protect. Caroline had twin babies to look after, a promise to keep to Alaric and Stefan. She had Stefan. 

Caroline questioned then her relationship: was she truly happy? She thought she was. She thought that three years ago, when she and Stefan had first kissed that she was truly in love. She thought that since the days she had laid eyes on him that all her dreams had come true, that he truly wholeheartedly felt the same. But she knew deep, deep down in her soul that it wasn’t that kind of love. She had affection for him, she liked him a lot, maybe loved him even, but he didn’t return it. Not the way she had. She felt the spark and attraction between them but it was something that had grown. It wasn’t the kind of earth-shattering, epic, ground-breaking love that she had always dreamed of. There wasn’t an electric, glowing, obvious spark that shined through when the two of them were together. 

He couldn’t put her first. That was where she knew that it would not last. She had been trying to convince herself that it wasn’t true, that she and Stefan were destined when she knew he would never be able to put her first. Stefan’s duty to his family, to his brother, prioritized over her. Caroline understood completely as family was most important, but she wanted to be put first for once. None of her past boyfriends had ever been able to do that: Tyler had been to focused on revenge to be with her, Matt couldn’t except her being vampire, Damon, who couldn’t even be counted as a boyfriend, had used her, and Stefan just didn’t love her enough – he was just too good at putting his family first.  
Klaus had offered her a life she could have wanted. They could have been together, traveled the world and seen all its glory, could have seen all the magic, culture, good and bad and been something. 

Her spark with him was the kind of love – though she would never admit it – that she had always dreamed. He was the kind of man that your mother would tell you to stay away from, the kind who would make you question your beliefs and morals, the kind who would make your heart jump in your chest, the kind whose touch would set you on fire with one taste of it, the kind who would promise you a lifetime, the kind who would say:  
I intend to be your last.

“Klaus,” Caroline said, “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what, love?”

“Mean what you said to me five years ago. That you ‘intend to be my last’.”   
Klaus took a sharp breath and inhaled, then exhaled. He didn’t know what to say to her. He had meant it. 

“Yes,” he said solemnly. “I’ve always meant it, Caroline.”

“And now?” she asked.

“And now...I still do,” Klaus told her, “I do mean it. But this time around things are different. We have different lives, we are on different paths, similar ones, but different. I have a daughter, you have children you are looking after and I have my family to take of. And let us not forget that your heart belongs with someone else.”

“Stefan," she stated, as if the thought alone was foreign to her.

“Yes.”

Caroline wanted to shake her head, wanted to scream that ever since she had started this conversation, that she realized Stefan didn’t have her heart and she didn’t have his. She was never fully into her relationship with him and it was just now she was realizing it.

“And you?” Caroline asked.

“I?” 

“Does yours...does your heart belong to someone else?” 

Klaus shook his head, though he knew she could not see it. He had never felt that kind of affection with Haley. He admired her strength, her courage, her willpower and he protected her like his life depended on it as she was important to him and the mother of his child, but not the kind of woman who owned his heart. And then there was Camille. Klaus had taken a liking to her and she intrigued him. She challenged him and he felt something. He had affection for her or something, but she did not own his heart. He didn’t have that connection with anyone but Caroline Forbes. The blonde had always challenged him, made him question his character, his humanity, his beliefs. She had made him want to give up his horrible nature of killing and destruction and she made him want to love. 

Klaus, instead, not wanting to put any pressure on the girl or fill her head with thoughts said, “No. My heart doesn’t belong to anyone other than my daughter and my family.”  
Caroline didn’t want to be disappointed. She had no right to be. He had a life and she had a life and they couldn’t change their circumstances even if they had wanted to. And he didn’t want to. He had made that clear. Klaus was happy and he had a family and a daughter of his own whom Caroline knew he loved with all of his heart. 

And these twins that she was carrying, she had bonded with them, too. She didn’t want to give up that relationship, however fleeting, for something that would be deemed at selfish. A relationship with Klaus, however wild, however crazy, it was just that: a want. It wasn’t in the cards for them and it broke her damn heart to think so.   
“I understand,” Caroline replied softly. “You’ve come a long way, Klaus. A long way from the man I first met.”

“I’m sure that I am still just as handsome and as alluring as I was back then?” Klaus said, chuckling.

Caroline chuckled in spite of herself. “Of course you are. But you have seriously changed and found your redemption. When I knew you back then I was afraid to acknowledge what was between us because that relationship would have been terrifying. But now you’ve just transformed into a father and a better brother and I’m just happy for you.”

“Likewise, love,” Klaus said, “You’ve become a mother...of sorts. You’ve dealt with a lot in your young life and you’ve remained the same selfless Caroline Forbes I knew back then, with big hopes and dreams and a life planned out. Your mother would be proud.”

Caroline smiled a big, bright smile. It had been a long time since she had been able to smile talking about her mother or even thinking about her. Nobody had ever told her that before. Everyone had always underestimated Caroline, even her own friends, but Klaus’ faith in her had always remained there to uplift her. She had never admitted that before, but she was grateful that he had believed in her when many others had not. 

“So,” Caroline began with a sad note in her voice, “I guess this is...goodbye?”

“Goodbye is too final, love,” Klaus told her. “We never said ‘goodbye’ last. I had just told you I would never return. I don’t like to be so final.”  
“Then what would you say instead?” Caroline asked curiously.

“I’d say good luck. I’d wish you all the best. I’d wish that you receive all the happiness you so desire from who or whatever makes you happy. I’d wish that one day maybe in the future we will talk again. Maybe see each other, even.” 

Caroline’s breath hitched again. He really did have a way with words. “Good luck to you, too, Klaus Mikaelson. Maybe one day we’ll see each other again.”

“I should hope so.”

“For now, Caroline.”

The phone line went dead. Caroline put her phone down on the wooden table, sighing. She looked down to her lap where the twins had stopped crying and who were now snuggled together, sleeping soundly.


End file.
